People's Republic of China
This profile is for the People's Republic of China. Summary China (Chinese: 中国; pinyin: Zhōngguó; literally: 'Central State'), officially the People's Republic of China (PRC), Governed by the Communist Party of China, the state exercises jurisdiction over 22 provinces, five autonomous regions, four direct-controlled municipalities (Beijing, Tianjin, Shanghai, and Chongqing), and the special administrative regions of Hong Kong and Macau. China's constitution states that The People's Republic of China "is a socialist state under the people's democratic dictatorship led by the working class and based on the alliance of workers and peasants," and that the state organs "apply the principle of democratic centralism." The PRC is one of the world's only socialist states openly endorsing communism. The Chinese government has been variously described as communist and socialist, but sometimes as authoritarian and corporatist, with heavy restrictions in many areas, most notably against free access to the Internet, freedom of the press, freedom of assembly, the right to have children, free formation of social organizations and freedom of religion. Its current political, ideological and economic system has been termed by its leaders as the "people's democratic dictatorship", "socialism with Chinese characteristics" (which is Marxism adapted to Chinese circumstances) and the "socialist market economy" respectively. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * Chairmen ** Mao Zedong ** Liu Shaoqi * President ** Xi Jingping Second-in-command * Military Leaders * Lin Biao * Zhu De * Li Kenong * Wei Fenghe * Xu Qiliang * Zhang Youxia * Xu Xiangqian * Ziao Jingguang * Qin Shengxiang * Shen Jinlong * Han Weiguo * Fang Zeyi Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Zhou Enlai * Li Keqiang * Xie Juezai * Deng Xiaoping Military Units Infantry * Infantry ** Riflemen ** Tankers * Military Guard Elite * Special * Heavy * Mortar Squads * Gun Artillery ** Self-propelled ** Exported ** Towed *Rocket artillery Vehicles * Tanks * Infantry fighting Vehicles * Armored personnel carriers * Armored cars * ATGM carriers * Tank destroyers * Anti-Aircraft vehicles * Anti-aircraft autocannons * Trucks * Light Vehicles Ships * Aircraft * Combat Aircraft * AWACS * Reconnaissance * Electronic Warfare * Maritime patrol * Tanker * Transport * Helicopter * Trainer aircraft |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * Combat Knifes Ranged weapons * Pistols * Submachine Guns * Rifles * Carbines * Machine Guns Explosives * [Mortar Mortar * Rocket Launcers Territories Mainland China * Age founded/conquered: 1949 * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Chinese Tibet * Age founded/conquered: 1950 * Territory type: Commonwealth Realm * Inhabitants: Tibetans Hong Kong * Age founded/conquered: 1997 * Territory type: Autonomous Republic * Inhabitants: Chinese Maccau * Age founded/conquered: 1999 * Territory type: Autonomous Republic * Inhabitants: Chinese Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: The nation is advanced in Industrial and Modern Technology. The Intelligence Ministry is perfect for the job. Power Sources Science: Construction (The Nation has many Industrial and modern technology to expand the ranks of artillery, naval machinery and aircraft.) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Large Country: China is a country in East Asia and the world's most populous country, with a population of around 1.404 billion in 2017 Covering approximately 9,600,000 square kilometers (3,700,000 sq mi), it is the third or fourth largest country by total area. Power Stats Attack: Small City: With the Test No. 6 Nuclear bomb which is 3.3 Megatons of TNT. Small Building: The use of Anti-Tank Mines, which has 5 kg of TNT. Small Building: The cannons from Tanks should be somewhat comparable to that of other tanks what can level small houses. Street: The usage of Type 81 Assault Rifle which is 454.922 joules of energy from their 7.62x39 mm bullets at 750 m/s. Wall: The strength of standard Chinese Soldiers, comparable to trained humans. Durability: Large Building: Chinese vessels are capable of still operating after being hit by heavy firepower. Small Building: The durability of Tanks which behind hit by a mine can still function. Street+: Helicopters which can withstand the standard firepower of small arms. Wall: The standard durability of Chinese soldiers which is comparable to trained humans. Speed: Supersonic: The speed of Chinese fighter jets which J-20 fighters. Superhuman: The speed of Tanks at full throttle. Athletic Human: The running speed of Chinese Soldiers. Skills With 2.3 million active troops, the People's Liberation Army (PLA) is the largest standing military force in the world, commanded by the Central Military Commission (CMC). China has the second-biggest military reserve force, only behind North Korea. The PLA consists of the Ground Force (PLAGF), the Navy (PLAN), the Air Force (PLAAF), and the People's Liberation Army Rocket Force (PLARF). According to the Chinese government, China's military budget for 2017 totalled US$151.5 billion, constituting the world's second-largest military budget, although the military expenditures-GDP ratio with 1.3% of GDP is below world average. However, many authorities – including SIPRI and the U.S. Office of the Secretary of Defense – argue that China does not report its real level of military spending, which is allegedly much higher than the official budget. As a recognized nuclear weapons state, China is considered both a major regional military power and a potential military superpower. According to a 2013 report by the US Department of Defense, China fields between 50 and 75 nuclear ICBMs, along with a number of SRBMs. However, compared with the other four UN Security Council Permanent Members, China has relatively limited power projection capabilities. To offset this, it has developed numerous power projection assets since the early 2000s – its first aircraft carrier entered service in 2012, and it maintains a substantial fleet of submarines, including several nuclear-powered attack and ballistic missile submarines. China has furthermore established a network of foreign military relationships along critical sea lanes. China has made significant progress in modernising its air force in recent decades, purchasing Russian fighter jets such as the Sukhoi Su-30, and also manufacturing its own modern fighters, most notably the Chengdu J-10, J-20 and the Shenyang J-11, J-15, J-16, and J-31. China is furthermore engaged in developing an indigenous stealth aircraft and numerous combat drones. Air and Sea denial weaponry advances have increased the regional threat from the perspective of Japan as well as Washington. China has also updated its ground forces, replacing its ageing Soviet-derived tank inventory with numerous variants of the modern Type 99 tank, and upgrading its battlefield C3I and C4I systems to enhance its network-centric warfare capabilities. In addition, China has developed or acquired numerous advanced missile systems, including anti-satellite missiles, cruise missiles and submarine-launched nuclear ICBMs. According to the Stockholm International Peace Research Institute's data, China became the world's third largest exporter of major arms in 2010–14, an increase of 143 percent from the period 2005–09. Chinese officials stated that spending on the military will rise to U.S. $173B in 2018. In August 2018, China tested its first hypersonic flight. The China Academy of Aerospace Aerodynamics (CAAA) claims to have successfully conducted the test with the aircraft Starry Sky-2 that touched a speed of Mach 6 – which is six times the speed of sound, that can carry nuclear missiles. Strengths/Pros China has hordes of armies, naval units and Air Forces under it's command, plus it has a large land mass of approximately 9,600,000 square kilometers (3,700,000 sq mi), it is the third or fourth largest country by total area and a population of 1.404 billion people. It has great Industry and more unified than the Soviet Union. Weaknesses/Flaws The weakness of China is constant human rights violations and purges. Another drawback is that despite having one of the largest militaries in the world, they have little to no combat experience since early Cold War era. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Army Category:Armies with Nuclear Weapons Category:Real Life Category:Country